


My biological father is from the future, my first meeting with him

by llisa



Series: Severus Snape/Prince/Potter? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llisa/pseuds/llisa
Summary: Fifth-year, after the disaster calling Lily mud blood, Severus decides to find out Lupin's secret. It turns out Lupin is a werewolf. After a stag saves him, he passes out.After he wakes up he hears his mother yelling at Professor Dumbledore. Is strange because his mother refuses to set a foot in the magical world. And who is the young adult man who looks likes Potter with green eyes next to his bed?  His biological father from the future? Lily and Potter's son?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Severus Snape/Prince/Potter? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	My biological father is from the future, my first meeting with him

**Author's Note:**

> I have read many fanfictions where Severus is Harry's biological father, I think it would be funny if Harry is Severus biological father instead.  
> I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Yelling, his mother is yelling, Severus hear it often enough to even know it his mother yelling at home half asleep. The moment later he remembers he is in Hogwarts. But what happened? He felt as if a grand animal attacks him. Then remember Black trap, Lupin as a werewolf, and a stag save him. But if he is in Hogwart was his mum doing here. He knows mum refuses to set a foot in the magical world. Why she is in Hogwart? Severus opens his eye but everything hurts. He hears his mother is mad at Dumbledore and someone held her back to prevent her attack him. Madame Pomfrey’s voice tells him to drink the potions. Severus drink the potion and taste Healing Potions and sleep Potion, he falls to sleep afterward.

When Severus wakes up a second time he sees sleeping Potter next to his bed.” Potter, wake up” hiss Severus, he wonders if Potter wants to end his life after the failed murder attempt? But when the young men next to his bed wake up he sees a person who has a green eye like Lily and looks older than Potter. “ you wake up, Sev?” asked the young man, who is not James Potter. Severus considers yelling at him because no one but Lily can call him Sev, but when he wants to yell, he felt fatigued, the fatigue he felt whenever he is heavily injured.

“little prince” Severus looks up and sees his mother. The little prince is his mother's nickname for him. He wonders why she is here. Don’t get him wrong, he is very happy his mother is here, but his mother never visits him before. Father never let her.” Little prince, I am so glad you are awake. I fear you never wake up again.” And his mother pulls him into a hug.

It very painful, but he wants his mother's rare hug. After a particular strong hug, Severus let a small hiss, his mother immediately stop. “ Sorry, I should be more careful.” His mother replies.

Severus wounder what get his mother so emotional. His mother is a woman, who shows her affection with critic and comments on how he can do better. Rarely with a physical gesture.

“Eileen, let Severus take a break, he needs to rest to recover from his injuries,” not-James Potter says. Severus immediately is reminded of the stranger, who looks like James. “ And you are?” asked Severus. He doesn't like when a stranger, especially who looks like a Potter interrupts his conversation with his mother. And he doesn’t like the stranger who looks like a twin of James Potter. Severus opened his mouth to insult the man, but is silent with a glare from his mother. Who the hell is the man, his mother stand up for. Normally she didn’t care who he insults.

The stranger looks nervous as if saying who he was could cause a big wave. He is surely a relative of Potter, they always think the world turns around them. Not-James clear his glass with a spell and takes a deep breath.

“ Severus, my name is Harry Potter, I am your father” replied the strange man. Severus begins to laugh” Sure, and I am Merlin. I know my father, you look nothing like him” Severus sneered. Eileen looks like she has a big headache. “Severus he tells the truth” Eileen announce.

Severus looks like his mother grown another head, then Severus gets his eyes wide. Harry is his mother's new boyfriend and will become his new stepfather. He is happy his mother finds a new love and her new love is a wizard, giving him see him cast a glass cleaning charm before.

He can see Harry treat his mother better than his father, he never his mother so alive and healthier before. But he doesn’t like the idea of his mother dating a Potter. But everyone is better than Tobias. What if Harry Potter turns out like James Potter? Severus couldn’t say if life gets better or worse.

“ So you are my future Stepfather? When you and my mother first meet?” Severus interrogates his mother's new boyfriend. If he like James Potter he must break his mother and Harry up.

Harry looks uncomfortable, his mother looks smug. Harry looking at his mother. After a while, he decides Eileen won’t say a word and she want to see how Harry gets uncomfortable as possible. He begins to explain. “ Severus, I am your biological father, I have a time travel accident, I meet Eileen two years before you are born and after you were conceived and I was summoned back in the time I was from. I search for a way to come back and I only find a way to come back in your fifth year.”

Severus thinks is great his mother's new boyfriend is a nutter. “Yeah, because I look like you” answer Severus, clearly not believe him.

Eileen rolls her eyes” We are Wizard, sure you know enough Potion to change the appearance. This Pratt here is indeed your biological father and return from his time to ‘save us’ and take us to his home in the future time. I don’t care about his idiotic action but it would give you a better chance in the future.”

Severus think about the pureblood and the potion to hide their affairs, there were several options to change the appearance. If it true, he is glad that his father is not Tobias. But one question left “you came from the future, why you look like James Potter?”

Harry Potter looks like Severus will kill him for the answers:” I am his son, and Lily Potter, I mean Evan is my mother.”

Severus takes a moment to think about the answers. If his biological father is Harry and Harry is James Potter and Lily's son, that means Lily and the arrogant Pratt would have a child together. Poor Lily, she deserves better. Severus wants to say something till he has a horrible realization if his biological father is James Potter and Lily's son, then his grandfather is James Potter and his grandmother is Lily. That’s mean his crush on Lily is hopeless, even Harry Potter is conceived on a one night stand.

“You say James Potter is my grandfather?” yell Severus and pass out from too much stress. He vaguely hears a voice shouting in concern.


End file.
